Sahara Zindagi ka
by shiniya
Summary: Yeh ek madrasi n punjabi ki mazedaar jugal bandi...Similar to YHM n @2States n a little different too..for more info peep into the story..:)
1. Chapter 1

**Sahara Zindagi ki**

At night 7pm:

A girl standing on terrace thinking about the new life which is going to start from tmrw…..

Girl: Kal se ek nayi Zindagi shuru honewali pata nahi kese log honge, kya mein apne apko sabit kar paungi ya kuch logo ki tarah haar maan jaungi….

Kesi hai yeh Zindagi joh kabhi ek mod pe nahi tikti

Meanwhile she heard some footsteps reaching her n she turned to see her mom

Girl mom: kanna itni thand mein kya kar rahi hai pata hai Na kal ka din tumhara liye kitana important hai chalo appa apka intezar kar rahe hai

Girl: haan amma pata hai bs kuch soch (cut by her mother)

Mom: Ayyo murugan mein toh stove off karna toh bhul gayi n she started going n turned aur haan tum joh soch rahi hona uss work tereko positive result hi ayegi so dnt worry kanna n tumhara hi nahi, tumhari akka ka bhi nahi Zindagi shuru hone wali hai dekhna mere betiyan toh bht successful rahengi n she went off while smiling abt her daughters mixed feeling

Girl: yeh amma bhi nah….sab kesa pata chal jata hai amma apko

A voice: q ki who hamare amma joh hai

Girl: haha sahi kaha apne di…par apko koi tension nahi hai kya

Girl sis: uske bare mein ham baad mein baat karenge philal appa bula rahe hai chalo n they come to down stairs n she hugged her appa

Girl: appa apne bulaya..?

Dad: haan kanna who tum dono ko kuch dena tha n he forwarded two key n said yeh nayi cars hai tum dono k liye….

Girl n her sis looks at each other….

Girl: par appa iski kya zarurat hai ab…aur apne itne paise waste karne ki kya zarurat thi yeh paise toh kuch aur kaam k liye kaam ho sakte h nah

Dad: pata tha tum ese hi react karogi par yeh cars toh tumhare names k draw mein nikle the joh tumne aur prachi (girl Sis) ne dale the….toh ab toh le sakte hona

Mom: ayyo murugan 2-2 cars kitni lucky hai hamri betiya n she kisses her daughter…n they smile

Her mom brought payasam (kheer) n they ate it happily n their mom went to kitchen n dad follows their mom

Dad: madam suno yeh apke liye

Mom: yeh kya hai ayyo gift mere liye kya h isme kya hai n she open it n found a green kanchivaram saree n smile

Mom: yeh mere liye bahut sunder hai

Dad: haan **Yudistiran iyer** ki choice joh hai n he smiles proudly

Mom: haan but yeh **Yudistran iyer** toh **Avantika iyer** ki joh choise hai n she smiles sweetly

(Yudistiran and aventika are parents of prachi nd the girl)

Yudistiran: aur tumhare liye kuch aur b hai

Avantika: kya hai dikhaona...n she pleads him

Yudi: who…who…woh…

Avantika: dikhaona...

Prachi n the girl came to kitchen n snatches dat from their dad's hand n gives it to their mom

mom: kya tum bhi na yudi kajra dene itna Sharma rahe ho, tum iyer se Sharma ban gaye ho kya n she smiles n say acha ab tum log jao koi kaam hai toh jaldi finish karlena aj mein ap sabki fav dishes prepare rahi hu…

(Keep gussing the girl's name… n tell me in review section or pm the I ll decide the girl's name)

Heroine ki intro toh hogayi...chalo let's see hamare hero kya kar rahe hai h

Next morning:

A lady cleaning the room while murmuring which is fully messed up with a lot of files, chips wrappers n guitar

Lady (pov): yeh dono khottey bhi nah itne bade hogaye ki ek lawyer bangaya aur ek cid ka senior inspector phir bhi khud ka room saaf rakhna nahi kare inka?

Girl came running from the kitchen n say mumma apne stove kuch white sa pasta type ka kuch rakha hai who kali ban rahi h kya karu…

Lady: puttar tu London se aayi 4saal k baad iska Matlab yeh nahi ki tu khud ka fav kheer ko white sa pasta kehne lagi...haaye maati mari gaye meri, mei sadke jave,haye rabba apne 3-3 bache diye par ek b sidha ni h...kya hoga inka

Girl: Mom chalo nah dekho kya ho raha h

Lady: haan Shreyaputter aarahi hu…n she went to kitchen to stop the burner...

lady (pov): mene socha ki bahuiye aa kar na sab theek kar denge par yeh dekho ek ko toh arora saab ne unke dost ki ladki se vya karna chahte hai who rahi madrasan uske idly sambar ko samjhna mushkil hi nahi namumkin hoga, ek toh sidhe gori English madam ko hi pata liye who us videsan se baat karna bhi mushily hoga, aur ek hai sadda khoon shreya putter who kya kehti h kheer ko white sa kuch pasta…haaye rabba bacha le menu

Lady: shreya putter arora Saab kithe gaye

shreya: mom papa toh morning walk k liye gaye hai bhayion k saath aate hi honge.

Lady: yeh arora ji bhi nah Mumbai aake jawan ho rahe hai aur mein buddi horahi hu

Mean while the arora ji n his two sons came home...

Arora ji: oye ki hua Mrs. Pammi diljit arora….ki soch rahi ho

Pammi: yehi ki yeh Mr. Diljit arora, Mumbai aake itne jawan kese ban jate h n she giggles

shreya n her bros directly went to their rooms while laughing at their the parents

Diljit: oye Pammi darling jawani toh hamare nas nas mein bhara pada hai, pinde mein toh hum mujboori k wajah se chup rehte hai aur ham soch rahe hai ki bacho k shaadi k baad hum bi Mumbai shift hojaye kya kehti ho.

Pammi: haan sahi socha apne…pata nahi who desi aur videshi bahuiye kese rahengi (sadly)

Diljit: oye Pammi itna mat socho joh bhi hoga rab ji ki marzi se hi hoga n he went to room to freshen up

Meanwhile in 2nd room our hero got ring on his mobile n he picks it

Hero: Hello

Other side:….tumhe urgently Delhi jana hai joh tumne under cover ki thi uske report submit karna hai HQ mein so kaam finish karke kal bureau mein report karna

Hero: yes sir n he came out from his room n informs his parents n his siblings abt it

Raj: par tumhare bina kese hoga, kya reporting mujhse zyada h

Hero: haan bhai aaj gaya toh raat tak wapas aajaunga agar pending ki toh phir pata nai kab Jana pade plz jane dona

Raj: acha ja, Ja….. ja ji le apne Zindagi n they had their breakfast n went to their respective works

Raj: tere bina kese hoga, pata hai tujhe mere bare mein (pov) nahi raj u have to do it uske liye hi sahi….

To be cntnd….

Kya ho raha hai yaha pe….koun hai yeh hero heroine (in fact mujhe bhi nahi pata par decision aplog hi karenge)….so aplog sochte rahiye n review mein batana hero, heroine k names…till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Shabnam


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

 _ **At iyer mansion:**_

Avantika: Beta utho jaldi time ho raha h na who log ayenge toh kya sochenge pehle hi un Punjabi logo ko mouka chahiye hame taunts dene k liye…get up kanna

Girl: kya amma ap bhi n

Prachi came 2 them n say aree get up nah yaar see yaar mere bangles na is dress se match ni ho rahe hai ab kya karu batana

Girl: kya akka ap bhi chote chote baton pe tension le rahi ho….mein jati hu na 30min lake dungi apke matching bangles n she turned to go bt stops n says who kameena daya ni ayaa kya

prachi: uska call ayaa tha keh raha the ki kuch important baat karni hai

Girl: acha mein call karti hu..n she check her mobile n says mera mobile kaha hai

prachi found it under the pillow n sees it n says toh yeh baat hai madam mujhe esa q lagta mujhse se pehle tali(mangalsuta)tujhe milne wali h n she gives her mobile to her sister n says le call karle daya ko wait kar raha hoga

shreya: kya akka ap bhi n she dails daya number

Girl: haan bol daya

daya: yaar ap sir ne order hai tumhe pre joining karne ko..

Girl:par daya mera reporting toh kal hai na aur aj toh akka ko dekhna ladke wale aa rahe hai

Daya:yaar pata hai par acp sir ki order hai ab kuch nahi kar sakte tu samjh rahi h na

Girl: per daya ek problem hai,akka k bangles bhi match ni horahi hai meine kaha ki mein jake laungi akka bht tension mein

Daya:uffo yaar n strikes something in his mind acha tu ek kaam kar akka ki dress colour n size meko whats app karna mein shop mein order deke home delivery karwa dunga

Girl:daya tum toh problem solver ho,angel ho tum mere liye n she smiles

Daya: acha madam ab bas karo maska khatam hojaye kar aur send karo aur jaldi tayar raho mein aa raha hu

Girl:ok bye n sends pic n size to daya n informs her pre joining

Prachi : kya yaar tum ja rahi ho mein kesa manage karungi sab kuch aur bangles ka kya, appa ap na unko mana kardo aane se,aur kehdena ham out of town hai.

Girl : kya akka ap bhi who log kya sochenge waise bhi amma h rahi baat bangles ki toh daya ne kaha ki who home delivery karwa dega,waise bhi aj pehla din h toh acp sir jaldi bhej denge jab tak who log aayenge na mein bhi aajaunga

Prachi:promise

Girl: pinky promise n they smile

Meanwhile in a mall

Owner: aree ap toh daya sir hona .aiyee sir coffee or tea kya lenge sir ap

Daya: kuch nai bs yeh golden color ki bangles chahiye aur 2.4 size k n the owner shows him the 3 types of bangles nd he cant choose between those 3 (pov) ab kya karu inme kounsa thk rahengi ek kaam karta hu is owner se hi puch leta hu bt the owner is bzy in call

Daya(himself): ab kya karu yeh toh bzy h n search here n there ek kaam karta hu is ladki se puch leta hu n says excuse me

Girl:yeah n she remembers him n says aree ap daya ji hona from 's universal school

Daya:haan per ap koun ho ?

Girl:aree mein toh shreya hu

Daya(tries to remember):shreya..?koun shreya

Shreya :aree mein b apke shool se thi...if u dnt mind coffee

Daya: sry I m in hurry next tym

Shreya:plz plz plz one coffee pata nahi phir ap kab milenge plz..he melted by her pleading

Daya:okay bt one condition apko in 3 sets mein se ek final karna hoga she smiles n finalize one set of bangles daya clicks its pic n sends it to purvi n informs her dat he will be in 45min

Shreya (dought fully):waise bangles apke wife k liye h kya ?

Daya(laughs):hahaha nahi kisi khas dost k liye n smiles n says ap mere junior thi kya

Shreya: haan kuch esa hi samjh lo

Daya(confusingly):Matlab

Shreya : Matlab jab ap 12th mein the us waqt mein 6th mein thi

Daya(coughs):kya per apko kese pata tha mein mein wahi ..i mear 13 saal ho chuke h

Shreya: bs magic smjh lijiye

Daya (while checking his watch):acha bye I have to go n shake his hand with her

Shreya:ok bye….suniye waise ap karte kya h

Daya(shocks):senior inspector in cid n smiles n leaves( u guys can imagine a scene from when first tym Dhoni met his wife)

Shreya(pov):Matlab veerji k dost…n she thinks itni jaldi bye ab toh mulakatein hoti rahengi daya ji n smiles shyly

Daya picks his friend n went to bureau

At bureau:

Girl went into Acp cabin where abhieet also present

Girl: hello sir

ACP: hello Ms purvi introducing to abhijeet inse milo yeh hai abhijeet aj se tum inke under hi kaam karna hoga

Abhijeet: hello purvi

Purvi: hello sir(confusingly)

Acp: u r looking confuse..is everything okay(in kuch toh gadhbadh hai wala style)

Purvi: yes sir..i m alryt bt itni jaldi joining I mean meri joining toh kal h na so I thought kuch urgent hoga bt here people are so calm..

Acp: infact there is not anything urgent..here people are so dedicated toward their work so I want my new officer same as other officers..so did ur dbt got cleared to abhijeet I need go to HQ for work..u guys cary on with ur work

Acp went to HQ,n purvi n abhi came out from the cabin

Abhijeet introduce every one to purvi n gives her work of some updating process

Purvi doing her work while checking her watch coz its 6.30

Daya went 2 ask abt it…n everyone shocks seeing dat daya is so close to her except abhijeet coz he knows daya n purvi are bestfriends from childhood

At iyers house:

Prachi: appa ap unko eh dijiye na phir kabhi aane k liye dekho na purvi abhi tak nahi aayi

Appa:kanna woh thk nahi rahega diljit will felt bad afterall he is my friend think once

Amma: waise bhi kanna purvi bhi bura man jayegi if this will not happen yaad h na usne kya kaha jaate waqt hum pic dikha denge purvi ko n prachiagreed for it

N they became ready to welcome ladke wale n after sometym also arrive

Yudi: namastey ji

Diljit: aree namastey kya laga rakha hai aa gale mil mere yaar bht din hoaye

Pammi went to hugs avantika bt she feels uncomfortable she did namastey

Raj n shreya take blessings from iyers

After sometym prachi came to them with some snackes n took the blessings from arora's n shreya observes prachi bangles…

Prachi n raj both feels awkward

Diljit:aree putter itne chp q ho jao garden mein ghum k aao na agar kuch baat karna h toh baat b kar lena with this praj(prachi n raj)went for a walk n purvi went to shreya went to terrace

N the iyer's n arora's continued their talk

In Garden:

Raj n prachi are silently walking

raj: ap ko pasand h na arrange marriage I mean ap tamilian ho hum punjabi's koi problem toh nahi hogi na apko adjust karne mein

prachi: nodded her head in no n they continue their walk for sometime

n went to der parent n avantika took prachi in room n ask her abt her permission n she said yes coz she found raj as so humble n respectful person n arora asked abt raj

(they didn't said abt prachi decision)

raj:wo papa rajat aane k baad..n he remains silent n after sometym they took leave from iyer's house

in car everyone is silent bt our shreya is thinking something

shreya(pov):daya ji ne who bangles prachi ko diye per unhone kaha ki yeh unke khass dost k liye….kya daya ji aur prachi ka affir chal raha hai n she became bzy in her thoughts…

in delhi:

rajat completed his work n went to meet someone's room

rajat: Hi baby.. hw r u

daisy: I m cool rajat,bt u came so late I have flight in 3hrs

rajat: its k baby 3hrs is enough for me(smirk)

daisy: stut up rajat u knw na I need pack everything

rajat:okay my love cool..listen I have a surprise for u..

daisy(happily): what did u brought something for me

rajat:no sily, I talk with my parents abt our relationship I want our relationship to reach next level

daisy(unwantedly):yeah ur ryt I ll talk to my parents n I ll let u knw abt it now come n help n packing n send off in airport n he reach Mumbai at 11.00 pm

to be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much everyone, n i got reviews for daya n shreya as I promise u guys ll enjoy a new roles of daya n shreya…**_

Ans for guest review:

Dear subhi,its just a name, inseam Buddha hosakta h name I think der is nothing to feel bad..n thank u for the review

* * *

 _ **So this chap suspences:**_

 _ **1\. shreya's crush on daya will be love or not ?**_

 _ **2\. shreya thoughts of prachi n daya affair,is dat TRUE,if not wt will be the consequences ?**_

 _ **3\. what everyone are thinking abt daya n purvi ?**_

 _ **4\. will praj get married ?**_

 _ **5\. it will be (daya n shreya) or (daya n purvi) or (rajat n daisy) or (rajat n purvi)**_

 _ **6\. what will be daisy's decision**_

* * *

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

Keep thinking…

till den **See ya n Tc**

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love 3

Shabnam


	3. Chapter 3

I m really very sorry for the late update…Now onwards i ll try to update early...

Recap: shreya had a dbt abt daya n prachi relation,prachi said yes for raj bt raj wants to knw rajat's decision.

Next day morning:

Arora's House:

Pammi(pov):rab hi bachaye menu is madrasi riste se…iss ghar ko mein 30 saal se sambhal rahi hu ab who madrasi aake kya haal karegi yeh ghar ko …meanwhile his thoughts was disturbed by his hubby

Diljith:kya soch rahe hai hamari pyari biwi ki yeh b pata nahi chal nahi raha hai ki stove pr kya hai…

Pammi : kya ji app bhi…mein toh bs yehi soch rahi thi who kya naam tha apki madrasi bahu ka..(trying to remember)

Diljith:Koun prachi…

Pammi: haan….mujhe toh is baat ka dr lag ki who ladki iss ghar ko sambhal payegi kya ..ap ek baar sochiyena phir se ..kahi agar pachtana pada toh…

Shreya : haan papa I think mumy sahi keh rahi h..ek baar phir se sochiyena papa

Diljith: aree kya hua hai sab ko who ladki toh itni sidhi sadhi h aur apko pasanad nahi aa rahi ..aur haan shreya beta prachi toh uss Sonia se bht better hai tu toh uska rishta laayi thi tere bhai k liye..

Shreya:esi baat nahi papa ..wese bhi meko kya pata who Sonia ki pehle se 3 boyfriends h pehle se who to rajat bhaiya ne pata kiya warna pata nahi kya hua hoga…

Diljith: jese who galat femi thi na Sonia k bare soo isliye apko esa lag raha hoga prachi buri hai..

Shreya :esi baat nahi papa n she narrates her whole meeting with daya

Diljith: aree pagal hogayi ho kya shreya (getting angry)maan lete hai unke beech mein affir chal raha hoga…pr koun esa bf uski gf ko bangles leke jaake dega..woh bhi jab koi ladka usko dekhna aa raha ho…

Shreya(pov): aree haan yeh toh meine socha nahi tha n said sorry papa

Diljith: kya hua Pammi ji apko bhi prachi buri lag rahi kya… aree ap sabko esa q lag raha ki mein apne bête k liye kuch b rista leke aaunga..

Pammi: aree nahi ji meko prachi mein kuch b burai nazar nahi aayi mein toh bs yeh soch rahi hu ki kya who ladki hamare pariwar k suit toh karegi na..aur uske amma ko toh japhi(hug)karne k liye b uncomfortable feel ho rahi thi..dekha na apne…

Diljith: ham h na ji usko sab seekhane k liye…aur haan shreya tum jaldbaaz kuch b paglo wali harkate mat karna aur Pammi ji hamari bahu toh prachi banne wali hain na ki Mrs. Iyer..haan agar ap chahte ho toh Mrs. Iyer hamare ghar ki bahu bane toh meinyudi se baat karunga ..Q n he looked at the window n said beta raj tum andar sakte agar chupke chupke baate sunna hogaya ho toh( with wink) n raj came in to the kitchen.

Diljith:toh batao bhai sabko agar abhi b koi problem ho toh hm abhi clarify kr sakte h..n he looked at every one n three members nod their hear in no..

Raj: papa…who rajat kal sham ko aa raha h toh usne kaha ki agar prachi ka pic send krne k liye toh kya app bata dena uncle ko..m chalta hu mujhe kuch kaam hai(Shyly)

Pammi: wese ap toh pind ja rahe ho raj & prachi k bare mein baat karne toh mein soch rahi thi ki q na rajat & daisy k bare mein b baat karle

Diljith:Baat toh thk hai per hame daisy ki mata pita se baat karne chahiye na..

Pammi: who toh baad mein baad karenge q bacho ne b decide karliya hai toh who krke rahengi..phir baba ko esa na lage ki….ap samja rahe hai na

Diljith: haan mein samjh gaya hu..jese ap thk kahe Pammi mein yudi ko number de dunga who rajat ko pic send karde ga n he went to call Yudi.

Yudi: haan bol yaar sab thk toh h na..

Diljith: haan yaar sb thk hai bs rajat hai na hamare ghar k chote nawab who ek mission k liye gaya h aane mein toh keh raha tha ki aaj ayega per usko toh aur 2 din lag rahe hai toh prachi ki pic send krke liye keh raha h toh..toh

Yudi: haan thk hein mein tumhe send kar dunga tum rajat ko send kar dena thk haan.

Diljith: nahi yaar mein rajat ka num send karunga tu sham mein usko hi send kar dena mein mein toh pind(village ) ja rha hu 2 din k liye baba aur sapna(diljith father & sister)se baatane prachi aur daisy k bare mein baat karne..

Yudi: waise tumne bataya nahi ki prachi k bare mein….aur yeh daisy koun hai..?

Diljith: aree mere yaar ham sabko prachi k bare mein bbaba aur sapna ko batane ja raha hu aur rahi baat daisy ki toh rajat aur daisy ek dusre se pyar karte hai toh soch rahe the ki unke bare mein b baat karne ja raha hu dost..

Yudi: acha thk h mein send kar dunga..tu num send kar..h he send the number n Yudi saved it as "Rajat"

At Iyer mansion:

Avantika: kya kaha diljith anna(brother) ne yudi

Yudi: unke tarf se toh haan h phr b ek baar who apne baba aur behen se baat karne ja raha h aur keh raha tha ki rajat kisi daisy ladki se pyar karta h toh unke bare mein b baat karne ja raha h..

Avantika: mein soch rahi thi q na ab hm purvi k liye b ladka dhundna shuru karde..

Yudi: Matlab itni b kya jaldi hai purvi shadi k liye..

Avantika: jaldi nahi who mere cousin brother h na Rajan who keh raha tha uski nazar mein 2-3 risthe hai agar unko dekhna start kiya toh min.2yrs lag jayenge..toh kya kehte ho

Yudi: acha thk hai….

Avantika: thk hai nahi aj hi Rajan ko purvi ka pic send karo na Yudi plz..

Yudi:acha thk hai who Rajan ka number do agar rishte thk nahi hai toh mein ek sec b nahi lunga nah bolne mein n she she gave the number n Yudi saves it as "Rajan"

Yudi: acha aj who bablu (neighbor kid -12yr)nahi aaya kya aj bht shanty hai ghar mein…

Avantika: nahi ji who keh raha tha kuch project work hai shayad prachi gayi h uski help karne

Yudi: Acha thk haim fresh hoke k aata hu n he put his mobile in charging.

Meanwhile prachi came with bablu

Prachi: amma meri laptop kaha hai

Avantika :tere room mein rakha purvi ne(frm kitchen)

Prachi while checking her laptop:aree yeh kharab hogaya aur mera mobile b band hai n continue aree amma apka mobile kaha hai

Avantika: mera mobile toh kharab hogaya hai kanna soch rahi rahi thi naya mobile lelu..tum chalogi na mere saath

Prachi: haan amma hm sham ko challenge pr ab toh bablu ko help karna hai project karna hai

Avantika:haan pr usme problem kya hai

Prachi:problem nahi amma uske liye internet chahiye pr yaha toh mere lap,meri mobile,apka mobile sab band hai ab kya karu

Avantika:aree isme itni pareshan wali kya baat hai appa ka mobile use kar lena waha charging pe pada hai…

Prachi: thank you amma n she brought the mobile

Prachi: aree bablu yeh le photosynthesis k bare mein search karna mein abhi aati hu fresh hoke … n she gave mobile to bablu

After sometime Yudi comes n helped in project work..

In evening:

He sends purvi pic to rajan n prachi pic to rajat…..

In Australia:

Daisy: I dnt knw mom m very confused..i love rajat and at the same tym I want to become a great actress.

Daisy mom(Dm): but its ur life baby u n rajat r in relation from 3years.u can't break his heart by saying No.

Daisy(tears): No mom.i dnt want to break his heart. Bt I need some time.(Wiping her tears ) rajat said he will call u if he did tell him dat u need some tym..plz mom n went to her room.

Dm: no baby.i knw u r confused bt I dnt want u both feel the break up pain.i knw my decision will hurt u bt I have to do it for ur bright future

will be the daisy mom decision n how rajat and daisy react

will be the rajat reaction for prachi..

Note: Ignore spelling mistakes plz….

Keep thinking…

till den See ya n Tc

Stay reading, Stay happy

Love Love 3

Shabnam J


End file.
